Tonight's The Night We Become One
by btamamura
Summary: LEMON It's the first time for Tsukishima and Roppongi to reach the intimate level in a relationship. Yaoi Tsukishima x Roppongi


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Miracle Train nor its characters, they are the property of their respective creators. I also do not own Vaseline._

_**Okay, taking a break from full-on warm and fluffy, with confession scenes and all...instead, I'm treating you all to a lemon. Yep. This fic is full of citrusy goodness, but of course, that's not everyone's cup of tea, so if you don't like male x male relationships, sex-scenes or train stations being shipped, then please leave now. If you're still here, then I hope you enjoy!**_

Neither of them had any idea that their peaceful movie night would become so full-on and intense. They should've expected it though, they'd been with each other for over two months, their hormones would've been certain to kick in eventually.

It started as they sat on the sofa in Roppongi Fumi's apartment, just snuggling together as they watched a romantic-comedy. There was a large bowl of popcorn on Tsukishima Izayoi's lap, and occasionally, both would reach in at the same time. Hearts skipped beats each and every time they felt their hands brush against each other's.

The film they were watching started becoming passionate. Their eyes were glued to the screen as their minds decided to put them in the place of the couple on-screen.

Half an hour later, the movie came to an end. Tsukishima cleared his throat then remarked, "that was in interesting movie".

Roppongi nodded in concurrence, his cheeks a little pink and his eyes shining.

They turned to face each other, and Tsukishima noticed something. "You've got something on the side of your mouth. Here, let me get it." He leaned in close, and his tongue darted out. He licked away the butter. He pulled back far enough to look into Roppongi's eyes. He heard the smaller station's breathing had become shallow.

_He...he just..._

Taking the next step, he leaned in close again, and kissed Roppongi on the lips.

_I can't hold back any longer!_ He reached up and grabbed Tsukishima's jacket as he pushed harder into the kiss. They hadn't kissed like that before, and they knew they were both far from done.

Tsukishima reached up his own hands. He held Roppongi's face gently as he used his tongue to request entrance to the redhead's mouth. He licked Roppongi's bottom lip.

Roppongi gasped at the feeling of his love's tongue, and granted it entrance to his mouth. He returned the favour by twining his tongue around the taller station's.

Their tongues were dancing, it was bliss. Tsukishima felt Roppongi was starting to unbutton his jacket. His own hands slid from Roppongi's cheeks, down his neck, down his chest, down his stomach, under Roppongi's shirt and up to his chest again. He found what he was searching for, and started to gently tease the hardening nubs by brushing his fingers over them with feather-light caresses.

Roppongi moaned into Tsukishima's mouth before reluctantly pulling back so they could breathe. He continued trying to focus on exposing Tsukishima's creamy chest, but it was almost difficult with the pleasure he was experiencing. He soon had the jacket unbuttoned, he just had to unfasten the shirt worn underneath.

Tsukishima smirked slightly to himself before he gently pinched the nubs he'd been teasing.

Roppongi gasped and shivered as he unfastened the final button. He pushed the fabric aside, rested his hands on Tsukishima's chest and gently pushed him so he would lie down. He leaned down and kissed him again, shifting his body so his legs were straddling Tsukishima's. As he leaned his body in close, he brushed against Tsukishima's arousal.

Tsukishima gasped out, the feeling of Roppongi brushing against there was so...and it was evident the smaller station was hardening as well. His head thrust back as he felt Roppongi's lips no longer on his, but rather on his neck.

Roppongi licked Tsukishima's adam's apple and felt it bob under the ministrations, and smirked to himself. "Just relax for now, allow me to pleasure you."

"What about you?" Tsukishima whispered.

"Donmai," Roppongi whispered in a husky tone. "Your turn will come soon, but not too soon..." He continued to worship Tsukishima's body with his lips and tongue.

The taller station's eyes shut tightly as he felt Roppongi licking and sucking one of his nipples, the other being teased by fingers. _So good..._ "Ah!" He felt Roppongi's hand drift lower and lower.

Roppongi allowed his fingers to brush over the bulge and was rewarded with another gasp, a whimper, and his name being whispered. His hand moved again. With deft fingers, he unfastened the belt and top button, before taking the zipper between his thumb and index finger, and easing it down ever so slowly, his fingers brushing over the noticable bulge. He reached that hand into his love's underwear and lightly teased the hardened member.

"Roppongi-san...ah! Please don't stop..." The feeling through two layers of material was almost too much to bear, so when he felt the skin-on-skin contact, he was almost undone.

He pulled back from his ministrations, and shifted lower. He removed Tsukishima's pants and underwear, leaving the taller male wearing just an unbuttoned shirt and jacket. "I'll do everything for now," he whispered before pressing his pink lips to the weeping tip. He then licked it.

Tsukishima didn't know how much longer he would last, he felt he was very close.

"I want to taste you, I want your essence inside me." He opened his mouth and put it over Tsukishima's member. He slowly moved down as far as he could go without gagging. He wrapped a hand around the base and started to move. His head pulled up, his hand moved down. He was pleased to hear the other was enjoying his touch. His other hand cupped the sack and started to tease it.

"Ah...oh, Roppongi-san...please don't stop, I...I'm so close...ah...ah! Roppongi-san!" With a choked cry, Tsukishima went over the edge.

Trying not to choke at how much filled his mouth, Roppongi continued to swallow as he helped Tsukishima through the climax.

His body shook as the last stream filled Roppongi's mouth, before he collapsed bonelessly onto the sofa. "Roppongi-san..."

Roppongi pulled back as he swallowed the rest. "As I thought, you taste so good." He moved up and kissed the other station deeply. He then pulled back.

"You're not very fair, Roppongi-san. Here I am, barely clothed at all and have just experienced one of the most sensational feelings. Yet, you're still fully clothed and fully hard. Shouldn't we remedy that?"

"You've made a very good point, Tsukishima-san." He got off the sofa and slowly, agonisingly, started to remove each item of clothing he was wearing.

As more and more of Roppongi was revealed, Tsukishima could feel he was getting hard again. He sat up and pulled off his jacket and shirt, and soon they were both as naked as the day they'd opened. He held out his arms and pulled Roppongi into his lap, his arms encircling the bare waist.

"Now, it is your turn."

Tsukishima nodded. One of his hands moved to Roppongi's front and wrapped around the dripping member. He used his thumb to tease the tiny slit, before pumping his hand, slowly to start with.

Roppongi wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's shoulders in order to keep balance. He felt Tsukishima's lips on his and he returned the passionate kiss with fervour. He pulled back to let out a cry of pleasure as he felt himself nearing climax. "Tsukishima-san...ah!" He came onto their stomachs and Tsukishima's hand.

Deciding he also desired to taste his love, the taller male licked the come off his fingers and moaned. "You also taste good. Oh...you're already hard."

"Seeing you lick my essence from your fingers really turns me on." He looked around the room. "Do you have any lube?"

"How come you're asking me?"

"Oh, right. This is my apartment after all. Hmm...guess we'll have to make do, or we can go into the bedroom."

"That would be much more comfortable."

They were in Roppongi's bedroom, standing by the bed as they kissed each other passionately. Tsukishima moved forward, which caused Roppongi to fall back onto the bed. He pulled back from the kiss. "How do you want to do this? Would you like to be _uke_ or _seme_ this time?"

Roppongi smiled. "I want to feel you inside me."

"Alright." He kissed him again. "Do you have any lube?"

"Second drawer." Roppongi took the opportunity to shift so his head would be on the pillows. He watched as Tsukishima pulled out a container of vaseline. "The walls are paper thin in here, so we'll have to keep very quiet if we don't want Shiodome-kun to hear us."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, will you be comfortable like that, or should it be a different position?"

Roppongi thought about it, before rolling on his stomach and tucking his legs underneath, raising his rear into the air. "This for now, but on my back later. I'd heard this was a better position for preparation."

Tsukishima nodded. He opened the container and put a finger into it. "Remember to relax so it won't be too uncomfortable." He set down the vaseline and used his free hand to stroke Roppongi's back. "I'm putting it in."

Roppongi took a deep breath and relaxed his body as the first finger entered. He tensed slightly at the intrusion, more out of surprise than pain, but soon relaxed again. He felt Tsukishima's finger pushing in and pulling out slowly as it started coating the inside with vaseline.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it feels good."

"Alright. I'm going to put another in now." He pulled out, wiped his finger, then coated two of them in vaseline.

Roppongi felt them enter. It didn't hurt yet, just felt a little funny. While the fingers went in and out, they did scissoring movements in order to stretch the hole wider.

Once he felt he'd widened the hole enough, he pulled out again, wiped his fingers, then coated three in vaseline. He entered slower this time, the entrance may be wider, but it would still be uncomfortable.

Roppongi bit his lip as he felt the fingers penetrate him. "Tsukishima-san..."

"I'm sorry...does it hurt?"

"No, just feels uncomfortable...oh!" He felt a finger brush over a sensitive gland. "Do that again? Ah...!"

"Seems I just found your prostate."

Roppongi whimpered and gasped as the finger continued to brush over his prostate. "It's too good, I feel like..."

"Not yet." He had finished preparations. "Together." He pulled his fingers out and wiped them. "Please roll onto your back."

Roppongi did so slowly. He watched as Tsukishima coated his member in vaseline.

Tsukishima lifted Roppongi's hips off the bed, he hooked the smaller male's legs over his shoulders. "Alright. This is still going to hurt a bit, but I'll try my hardest to make it less painful."

"It's alright. I trust you, and I know you'd never hurt me on purpose."

"Roppongi-san..." He positioned himself and slowly, carefully, slid in. He could see the pain on Roppongi's face. "I'm sorry..."

"Donmai. I know it's...painful to start, but...soon that will dull."

"I tried to widen you enough, but, you're...you're still so tight..." He was in all the way, but he didn't start moving, not until he knew Roppongi would be alright.

"Tsukishima-san, please move."

At those words, he slowly started to thrust back and forth, in and out. He started to pick up speed as he saw Roppongi expressing pleasure.

The pain had dulled, all he felt was ecstasy as his love moved inside him. He made sure he kept his voice down, but almost lost control when he felt his prostate being struck. "Tsuki...Tsukishima-san, I'm close..."

"I can feel it...me too..."

"Together?"

"Together." As he thrust harder and faster, he took Roppongi's member into his hand and pumped it.

Roppongi felt like he was going to scream. Using his arms, he propped himself up and caught Tsukishima's mouth with his. He continued kissing him passionately as he felt himself going over the edge.

Any loud moans were muffled in the kiss, though following it, they pulled back and gasped quietly as they simultaneously reached completion.

Roppongi collapsed onto the bed and felt Tsukishima pull out before lying beside him. "That was amazing."

"It was."

"Especially because it was with you."

"Roppongi-san..." He kissed him tiredly, before getting off the bed. "We quickly need to wash up."

"You're right." Roppongi sat up and shifted off the bed carefully, his rear a bit sore.

They returned from the bathroom and had finished changing the sheets. It wasn't a cold night, so they decided to sleep in their current state of dress.

Roppongi snuggled up close to Tsukishima and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Tsukishima held Roppongi close and kissed him gently on the lips. "Goodnight, Roppongi-san. I love you."

"I love you too. Tsukishima-san?"

"Yes?"

"Doesn't it feel strange addressing each other so formally? We've just been as intimate as two people can be."

"You're right."

"Around others we can still address each other in a formal manner, but alone like this...I'd like you to address me as _Fumi_."

Tsukishima smiled. "Fair enough. Then, please address me as _Izayoi_ when we're alone."

"Alright. Goodnight, Izayoi. I love you so very much."

"I love you too, Fumi, more than anything. I hope you have pleasant dreams."

"I will, because you're here." Roppongi gave him one more kiss before he snuggled up to him and closed his eyes.

Tsukishima smiled gently as his eyes started to flutter closed, and soon, he had joined Roppongi in slumber.


End file.
